My Christmas Miracle
by Lindycff
Summary: Sonny and Carly get their miracle when their son finally gets out of a coma


My Christmas Miracle

The wind blew her hair into a wild mess as she stood still gazing back at him. Her eyes filled with tears; despite her best efforts he could see her pain was evident. He could never understand why she would try to hide her feelings from him when she knew he could always read her like a book. But then again lately he hadn't been that good at it. He was to consumed in his own rage and hurt feelings to deal with hers. Removing his winter coat he closes the distance between them and places his coat over her bare shoulders before she caught herself a cold.

Shutting her eyes as he places his coat onto her cold body, her tears fall onto her cheeks as she whispers out "I hate this"

"I know" he whispers back to her.

As much as she hated it, he hated it more. She blamed him for this and she had every right to because he blamed himself too. It was his stupid judgment that got them where they were today. He hated himself for it and he hated the pain he caused their family; he felt helpless since this nightmare first started. He used to think being locked into a closet as some sick bastard beat on his mother was the worst kind of helplessness he could feel but that was nothing compared to what he and Carly were facing with Michael. Michael condition was pretty much hopeless and nothing anyone could do could "save" him. He sometimes wonders if Michael would be better off dead for all of their sakes. That way they could find someway to move on and let go of the little hope they had.

"What are you doing here?" Carly finally asks him as she opens her eyes again and looks back at him.

"I found out you brought in a specialist from Europe so I figured you might need me" Sonny admits. He didn't want Carly to be alone as yet again another doctor crushed her dreams of their son coming back to her. "I take it the news wasn't good since you ran out without your winter coat on"

"Those doctors know nothing! They don't know Michael like I do. He's going to come back to use Sonny even if you refuse to believe it. Our son is a fighter and he will COME BACK SONNY!"

His heart broke as he hears her cry out…

"He's going to come back! He has to Sonny!"

Scooping her up into his arms as she breaks down and cries he walks them over to his awaiting limo. They would be a lot warmer in his limo then outside with the cool winter air blowing the snow around them.

~**~

Inside the limo, he hands her a Kleenex "Here"

"Thanks" she whispers out as she takes it from his hands. Wiping the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks, Carly asks "If you came down here to tell me to give up on him I won't"

"I know" he knew better then to think Carly would ever give up on their son. She was too stubborn to let Michael go. As long as she's alive she will never ever stop wishing and hoping that he'll come back to her. "I came because I thought you would need me" he goes on to explain "Like I need you when I feel my world is falling apart" As she starts to cry again, he wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him. He wished he could tell her everything would be alright but he couldn't fix this anymore then Jason could. All he could do was hold her.

"Michael shouldn't be in that stupid bed! He should be with his little brother decorating the Christmas tree. Do you remember our first Christmas and how his eyes lit up at seeing our Christmas tree decorated? It looked so beautiful"

"I remember. I still have that angel I bought. I told him that it was our guarding angel looking down on us." Sonny utters out with a small smile "He loved that tree."

"Maybe we could get him a tree right now Sonny and put that Angel on it for him."

"If you want…" Sonny replies not seeing the harm in it.

"I do"

~**~

Hours later after getting the biggest Christmas tree they could find both Sonny and Carly had walk into Michael's room and spent time decorating it. As they placed the lights and decorations on the tree they surprisingly spent the whole time without a single argument.

"It looks beautiful Sonny…" Carly replies with a grin on her face.

"Just missing one thing" Walking over to the box he had Max bring over he opens it and pulls out the Angel. Walking over to it he asks "Do you want to do the honours?"

Shaking her head "No you do it, you were the one who always did it with Michael"

Nodding his head he turns around and walks up the step ladder and places it on top of the tree.

"Perfect" Glancing at Michael's still body Carly smiles at him "You're angel is on top of your Christmas tree Michael and it looks so beautiful. Just like our first Christmas we had as a family back in the penthouse"

Clearing his throat, Sonny states "Its getting late we should get going."

Nodding her head "Yeah, I guess." Leaning down she places a kiss against Michael's cheek before saying "I love you Mr. Man. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too buddy" Sonny calls out to him "Come on Carly"

Nodding her head, Carly grabs her coat from off the chair she often sat at when she would visit Michael. "Sonny, thank you"

"You're welcome" he smiles at her. Truth was he would do anything to see her smile again even if it was just for a little while.

Wrapping his hand around her waist they head towards the door together. Just as they were about to walk out the door they both stop in their tracks as they hear a faint voice calling out to them…

"Mom? Dad?"

Glancing at Sonny, Carly asks afraid to hope "Did you just-?

"Yeah" Sonny utters out cutting her off.

Quickly they both turn around and gaze at Michael's bed.

"What happened?" he whispers out confused

Rushing over to him "MICHALE!" Carly calls out to him as Sonny calls for a doctor.

"I knew you would come back to me Mr. Man" Carly cries out to him as she sits at the edge of his bed.

"What happened to me?" Michael asks again.

"A miracle happened baby" Carly whispers out to him.

Glancing at his tree Sonny utters out as he approached them "Or an angle just answered our prayers"

Walking into the room, one of the doctors that were at the hospital utters out "I'll be damned. This isn't possible"

"Am I'm going to be alright?" Michael asks confused

"You're going to be just fine baby" Carly whispers out to him as she kisses him "Everything is going to be alright now"

Looking at them Sonny nods "We're all going to be fine buddy." With Michael back he now had a renewed hope that he could get his family back and this time he was NEVER going to let them go.

~**~

The End

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. All feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.

Take care


End file.
